


Pay attention now...

by Roodles



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I blame the internet, Inspired by a meme, idk anymore, sorta not really, sshg if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roodles/pseuds/Roodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has a previously unknown talent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay attention now...

As a branch off of Muggle Studies, Music Appreciation became an elective in the years following the war. Unbeknownst to nearly the entire school population and staff (save for one twinkling portrait and a former Gryffindor student), Severus Snape was accomplished in the use of turntables and synthesizers. While it took the new Muggle Studies teacher months to whittle him down, Professor Snape had finally agreed to a demonstration.  
  
A table was set up in the Great Hall, featuring a turntable and a synthesizer side by side. Muggle Studies professor and Head of Gryffindor House, Hermione Granger had charmed the space to simulate electricity, so that Professor Snape could 'peddle his wares'. The dour Professor stood behind the table, arms crossed and his hands tucked into the sleeves of his teaching robes as he scowled at the combined first through seventh year class.  
  
Professor Granger called for silence, then gave Professor Snape a knowing smirk as she gestured for him to begin.  
Flicking his jet black hair over his shoulder, Professor Snape leaned forward, his hands poised over the albums he had selected for the demonstration. Staring at the class, his tone was quite serious as he spoke.  
"Pay attention. I shall drop the bass only once."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a meme. And a weird imagination. I don't really know anymore.


End file.
